Not Conventional Love Story
by Penicilinunregistrated
Summary: Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar, cuando te has enamorado tanto que quieres dar todo de ti, tu alma, cuerpo y corazón para sanar las heridas de tu gran amor, mas lo único que recibes de el son maltratos y humillaciones. Yugi es tan noble y sincero que convierte la amargura del día a día en dulzura y ternura, pero es empujado al punto de quiebre. Su amor no era como los demás, qui
1. Amor Enfermizo

Esta noche quiero relucir solo para ti, he purificado cada parte de mi para que al ser uno contigo solo quede tu huella, he perfumado mi piel con delicados aromas, que sé que te enervaran y encantaran tus sentidos, he vestido mi cuerpo con delicadas prendas de fina tela, para que sientas que al desnudarme deshojas una rosa… esa rosa que solo ha sido tuya y siempre lo será, quiero despertar en ti ese deseo insano e incontenible por poseerme, que al menos esta noche una parte de ti se quede en mi cuerpo, que tu esencia se aferre a la mía con necedad… que al menos una vez tu pasión pueda ser al menos una milésima parte de este inmenso amor que siento por ti, ya que esta noche será la última a tu lado… mañana, te regresare a tu dueño.

Nunca obtuve lo que desee de ti, aquel tesoro que me negaste tan celosamente y yo en mi necedad y egoísmo creí que lograría obtener. Pero fui un completo ciego y un iluso, al querer negarme a lo que siempre fue una realidad y un hecho, tu amor se lo diste a alguien más que no era yo, tu deseo y tu pasión se fueron y se quedaron con él, es triste ver que nunca deje de ser un muñeco de consuelo para ti, por eso, solo regálame una noche más, no vivirás con mi amor a cuestas, pero tampoco quiero ser tu amante, no quiero que me toques después de haberlo tocado a él, pero tampoco quiero que nadie más toque este cuerpo que solo te pertenece a ti y lleva tatuado en cada fibra tu nombre.

Aún recuerdo como empezó esto, tu, él y yo íbamos en la misma escuela, tu siempre un aislado del mundo mientras él y yo éramos los mejores amigos, tu y yo competíamos intelectualmente en todo y me veías como un fastidio y yo al contrario, para mi eras una persona digna de respeto, siempre me pareció que tú y yo éramos parecidos, eras huérfano y la única familia que te quedo era tu hermano, yo no tenía hermanos pero también sufría la ausencia de mis padres, creciste torturado por la mano de un hombre que solo te adopto por interés, yo al lado de mi abuelo siempre paternal. No sé cómo fue, quizás solo así son las cosas pero no podía sacarte de mi mente, pero sin darme cuenta había alguien más que anhelaba estar a tu lado y sin saber cómo o porque él se convirtió en tu pareja, ese fue el primer golpe de realidad, pero claro, él no era para nada como yo, era muy apuesto y con un encanto natural, alguien digno de ti, comparándome yo con mi corta estatura y mi apariencia de niño sabía que no podías notarme más que como un estorbo, pero mientras más te conocía más me enamoraba y era lo contrario a lo que quería, estabas prohibido, eras su novio y yo su mejor amigo, no iba a traicionarlo así. Al final del último año, nos dieron aquella noticia que terminaría por romperme totalmente, iban a casarse al inicio del verano, mi corazón se partió, ahora ya no tenía pretexto para no olvidarte, al hacerlo tu esposo ya no habría nada que hacer.

Los meses pasaron tortuosos, sentía como mi corazón se oprimía y yo solo debía callar y sonreír, fue cuando ese fatídico día llego, lo estábamos esperando pero en vez de llegar él, solo llego su hermana dándote una carta, una carta que al juzgar por tu reacción tenía una noticia cruel, sin embargo guardaste la calma, te pusiste en frente de todos y con frialdad les dijiste que se retiraran, tu hermano daba disculpas en tu nombre pero yo no podía quedarme solo mirando, te seguí dentro de la mansión encontrándote dentro de tu despacho sentado en tu escritorio, tenías la frente pegada a tus manos unidas y ligeros suspiros hacían mover tus hombros, estabas llorando… era una escena que nunca había esperado ver, alguien tan fuerte y orgulloso como tu llorando de esa forma era desgarrador y más por alguien que no supo valorar el tesoro tan grande de tener el amor de alguien como tú, ese día me decidí… iba a ser el soporte que necesitarías, iba a dejar que en mi desahogaras todo ese sufrimiento, quería ser tu consuelo… y al final lo conseguí, poco a poco fui acercándome a ti, a pesar de tu frialdad yo estuve siempre allí, como receptor de tu dolor pero era feliz, porque yo estaba a tu lado.

Ahora mirando a la distancia sé que yo fui el que busco su propia desgracia más aun así yo te seguí sin condición, solo por estar contigo, recuerdo la primera vez que me hiciste tuyo… mi primera vez, más que brindarme placer, me dolió… no hubo delicadeza, mis brazos fueron atados a mi espalda y sobre mi piel sentí los golpes del cinturón arder, al menos tuviste la consideración de usar un poco de lubricante antes de entrar en mi… esa noche no fui capaz de moverme bien, mi cuerpo quedo marcado de ti pero a pesar del dolor estaba feliz, al fin era tuyo, mi cuerpo te había recibido y tu esencia se había mezclado con la mía. Así pasaba mi tiempo contigo, solo me quedaba a tu lado callado y dócil sin exigir nada más que estar a tu lado.

 _-Mph… mmm… Seto… aaahhh Seto… más, más -_ gemía y chillaba por tu calor cuando al fin me acostumbre a tu forma tan salvaje de amarme, pero sabía que era la tristeza lo que te hacia ser así de brusco, sabía que a pasar del tiempo tu amor por el… tus sentimientos por Joey Wheeler aun quemaban en tu cuerpo, por eso no te podías permitir ser gentil o dulce conmigo sería una ruina para ti y yo lo entendía bien, así que me conformaba con tus mordiscos, los besos fieros, las caricias toscas que arañaban mi cuerpo pero al menos me deseabas aunque solo fuera para _esto -aahh… aah… Seto… te… te amo -_ grite al alcanzar mi clímax y seguido de aquello sentí tu esencia cálida llenar mis entrañas para después sentir como salías de mí y me dabas la espalda… sé que dije algo que no debía pero no podía contenerme _\- Seto…_

 _-Vete a tu casa, dile a mi chofer que te lleve, ya es tarde -_ me ordenaste con una voz seria y yo solo sentí un gran desanimo dentro de mí pero entendí que querías estar solo, así que solo te dí un beso en la mejilla y me levante tomando mi ropa para después irme. Sin embargo estaba siendo muy persistente, hubo un tiempo en el que iba a tu oficina a esperarte pero dijiste que no lo hiciera más así que ahora te esperaba día con día en tu recamara, dispuesto a darte lo mejor de mí, cuando solo querías dormir yo me quedaba a tu lado acariciando tu cabello abrazándote y besando tu apacible rostro durmiente, deseando que pudieras ser mío.

 _-Seto… ¿crees… que podrías amarme? -_ susurre con suavidad una noche después de haber tenido sexo, yo estaba adormilado así que quizás lo dije sin querer, pero alcance a escuchar un gruñido tuyo

 _-No digas tonterías Yugi -_ tu voz resonó en mis oídos pero era predecible una respuesta así, después de todo era un aferramiento mío quedarme contigo en este amor tan unilateral, este amor que solo yo sentía al punto de olvidarme de mi mismo. Pasaron 3 años, y lo que sea que hubiera entre nosotros no había cambiado, no te exigía nada más aun así mi única felicidad era estar contigo, mi amado Seto… pero como un rayo que provoca un incendio, así regreso aquel al que nunca habías podido olvidar… Joey regreso y no debía ser una amenaza para mi… él se había ido dándote la espalda pero tú lo seguías amando a pesar de todo y yo tenía miedo, miedo de que tu regresaras a sus brazos, que él te buscara para pedirte otra oportunidad. Actuaba como que no sabía nada, a pesar de que el rondaba la ciudad pero tu regresabas igual así que no tenía nada que temer, sin embargo una semana después me entere que te viste con él, había ido a buscarte a tu oficina y hablaron por mucho tiempo… esa noche llegaste muy pensativo, a penas notaste que yo estaba allí mis miedos incrementaron, pero el golpe final llego cuando un mensaje llego a tu celular, hice algo que no debía pero cual amante sospechando infidelidad escuche la notificación y lo leí _-"Por favor mi amor, necesitamos vernos de nuevo, te veré el sábado por la noche en nuestro lugar especial… no llegues tarde" -_ cuando termine de leer y vi el remitente mi corazón se partió y mis lágrimas comenzaron a empañar mis ojos, marque el mensaje como no leído y lo deje en la cama, salí corriendo de allí, después de todo mi amor nunca llego a ti… no iba a estar a tu lado, nunca me darías tu amor… era un iluso idiota… pero no me arrepentía de haberte dado todo mi tiempo, todo mi amor y lo mejor que pude… quiero creer que pude reparar un poco el corazón que el dejo herido pero ahora él regresaba por lo que siempre fue suyo.

Por eso esta noche quiero que al menos una vez te sientas atrapado, que nunca olvides mi rostro rindiéndose ante ti, que ni él logre despertar en ti ese deseo que liberare yo hoy.

Como siempre estoy esperándote en tu habitación, la recamara esta iluminada por tenues velas de aromas delicados, ya es tarde… temo que no llegues, pero al ver la puerta abrirse y tu silueta asomándose solo escucho de tus labios un suspiro de sorpresa.

-¿Yugi? - te escucho llamarme con tu voz tenue

-Aquí estoy... - con delicadeza me levanto de la cama, el kimono rojo y dorado que me viste se resbala un poco de mis hombros exponiendo un poco de mi piel mientras con pasos felinos me acerco a ti -estaba esperándote mi amo… - logro ver tus hermosos ojos azules brillar complacidos, sonreí ante ese gesto y tras tomar tu mano te conduje a la cama para que te sentaras - ¿tuvo un día agotador? Permítame ayudarle a relajarse - mi voz suena dulce y seductora, quiero que me sientas por completo, como el fiel amante que soy. Subo a la cama colocándome detrás de ti y tras quitar tu saco quito con delicadeza y elegancia tu corbata desabrochando un poco tu camisa, mis brazos te envuelven un poco sintiendo el roce de mi pecho con tu espalda firme causándome pequeños espasmos, el fino aroma de tu cuerpo llena mis sentidos junto con el aroma de tu cabello, tan varonil… tan tu… comienzo a masajear tus hombros mientras una melodía suave suena de fondo, escucho tu respiración acompasada relajándose al mismo tiempo que tus hombros

-¿Por qué estás tan juguetón Yugi? - tu voz resonante y calmada llega a mis oídos y yo solo sonrió un poco continuando con el masaje

-Porque quiero complacerte amo - susurro con suavidad rozando mis labios con tu oído sintiendo tu cuerpo estremecerse un poco, no pude evitar sonreír ante eso, provocarte un poco para mí era un placer - quiero complacerte en todo lo que me pidas, no tendré objeción en ninguna de tus ordenes, soy tu sirviente al que puedes tomar como te plazca yo no me voy a negar a nada - seguía susurrando, logre sacarte un sensual jadeo mientras veía desde mi perspectiva tu intimidad comenzar a despertarse, me baje de la cama y me arrodille frente a tu entrepierna la cual comencé a frotar por encima de la ropa - mi amo parece incomodo… ¿Ah sido mi culpa? ¿Desea el amo que me haga responsable? - digo con fingida inocencia mientras mis manos nada lentas habían comenzado a desabrochar tu pantalón sacando tu poderosa erección aun despertando

-Eres un sirviente travieso… hazte cargo de lo que me provocaste - tus ojos me miraban con lujuria y deseo mientras tus labios se curveaban en una ligera sonrisa que hacia mi cuerpo vibrar, sin decir más comencé a lamer tu miembro con un poco de timidez, claro que ya no la sentía, te había hecho sexo oral ya muchas veces pero sabía que mostrarme tímido te excitaba mas, con suavidad comenzó a lamer la punta de tu miembro apresándolo un poco con mis labios chupándolo, suspiros roncos salían de tu boca provocando que mi libido se fuera despertando junto con mi miembro, poco a poco fui tragándome mas tu falo y sentí una de tus manos enredándose en mi cabello, era tan grande pero ya no me atragantaba, levante un poco la vista sintiéndome un poco satisfecho con tu rostro complacido, sé que esto te gusta, tenerme rendido y dispuesto a tus deseos, mis manos apoyadas en tus piernas me ayudan a tomar un poco de empuje mientras muevo la cabeza chupando y lamiendo tu miembro, escucho como tus gruñidos se intensifican a la par de mis movimientos, una de mis manos busca mi miembro punzante comenzando a complacerme.

-Ngh… aaahhh…sigue así mi pequeño Yugi - tu mano me empuja cada vez más, sé que pronto te correrás, siento tus gruñidos ser cada vez más guturales y tras un espasmo de tu cuerpo siento aquel liquido cálido y viscoso en mi boca y mi garganta, me separo de ti tragándome tu esencia, al principio no me gustaba, terminaba escupiendo una parte al toser por el ahogo pero poco a poco lo fui controlando, sabia lo mucho que te gustaba correrte en mi boca. Escuchaba tu respiración arrítmica intentando recuperarte de ese golpe de placer, pero sé que querrás mas y te daré mucho más, aun sobre la alfombra del piso me recuesto un poco abriendo mis piernas mostrando ante tu mirada como me masturbaba, el kimono estaba soltándose cada vez más exponiendo mi cuerpo desnudo - mmm… amo… aahh… a-amo Kaiba - decía entre gemidos tocando mi cuerpo, pensando que eras tú, la mano que tenía libre acariciaba mi pecho pellizcando mis pezones rosados y erectos... oh por Ra, no me quedaba más vergüenza, sentía tu mirada lujuriosa sobre mí y aun así abría mas mis piernas para dejarte mirar, mi cruel amo de bellos ojos azules, no tengo más pudor ante ti porque tú me lo has quitado todo, soy tan tuyo que lo único que deseo es que me poseas -ngh… a-amo… a-amo… aaahh aahhh - entre gemidos termine corriéndome salpicando mi mano y mi kimono, me deje caer sobre la alfombra tratando de recuperar el aliento pero lo siguiente que sentí fue tu mano tomando mi muñeca obligándome a levantarme, una vez de pie frente a ti, tus manos grandes y fuertes… pero suaves y elegantes recorrían mis hombros deslizando el kimono por mi piel, delineaste mi torso con la punta de tus dedos soltando el obi para finalmente tenerme desnudo ante tu mirada, me quedo quieto mientras me inspeccionas al tiempo que yo me pregunto qué piensas al mirar mi pequeño cuerpo, ¿acaso te gustara?, salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir tus brazos atraerme con fuerza mientras tus labios reclaman los míos con fiereza y hambre, amo tu forma de poseerme… con fuerza y empodero, jamás me has tratado con delicadeza, todo lo que conozco de ti es rudo… es lo que me has enseñado a disfrutar y amar, tus manos recorren mi cuerpo con caricias duras, tomas mis nalgas entre tus manos apretándolas, yo solo ahogo un chillido que muere en nuestras bocas y lo siguiente que se es que me has tumbado a la cama boca arriba mientras tú te separas de mí y comienzas a descubrir tu cuerpo apartando tu ropa, mis ojos no se despegan de la hermosa visión de ese acto sensual, sé que justo ahora mis ojos brillan con lujuria y mi rostro es de perversión pero no puedo evitarlo, eres tan hermoso como un dios… tu cuerpo es perfecto en cada detalle, esos músculos que definen tus brazos, ese pecho marcado al igual que tu abdomen, un gemido ahogado escapa de mis labios al ver tus pantalones caer junto a tu ropa interior para mostrar a mis ojos la grandiosa imagen de tu desnudes, ese miembro orgullosamente erguido, tus caderas afiladas estoy excitado por completo - amo… ha-hazme tuyo… por favor… - suspiro sintiendo mi cuerpo arder en deseo, quiero tus manos arañándome, tu boca mordiéndome, quiero tu cuerpo absorbiendo el mío. Con atención te veo subir a la cama colocándote sobre mí, tu boca vuelve a devorar la mía con demanda, me estremezco ante el tacto del calor de tu piel con la mía, me abrazo a ti aferrándome a tu espalda, como si fueras una tabla a la que un náufrago se aferra en la marea, eres todo cuanto deseo mi amado aguazul. Mi entrega es total, al sentir tu miembro rozando el mío siento choques en mi interior, una de tus manos separa mis piernas y siento uno de tus dedos en mi interior, no me duele, ya me había encargado de lubricarme antes, sé que no eres de tomarte delicadezas pero aun debo caminar… sonríes un poco entre nuestro beso y me miras con suspicacia

-Eres muy listo mi pequeño muñequito - con que ¿muñequito?… Si… lo soy… soy tu muñeco, tu juguete sexual que se abandona a tu merced, sin miedo a que lo destruyas y lo rompas.

Tus manos toman mis piernas separándolas y siento como entras en mi con fuerza, dioses… me arqueo al sentirme lleno de ti, tus ojos de zafiro me miran con atención y yo solo intento respirar con normalidad pero comienzas a embestirme con fuerza, intentando llegar hasta el fondo de mi -aah… aah… si… así… aahh - gritaba y gemía de placer, mi dueño, mi amo, estaba marcándome nuevamente suyo, únicamente suyo, una de mis manos se aferra a las sabanas mientras la otra araña tu brazo sin poder contener este placer, mis ojos entrecerrados solo se enfocan en ti mientras tú sigues amándome a tu manera, con esa fuerza y vigor con los que siempre me has reclamado, estoy aferrado a ti, buscando más contacto mientras pierdo la cabeza con el placer que me das, tu miembro pega furiosamente en mi punto más sensible logrando que no pueda pronunciar ninguna palabra, pero hablar es lo último que quiero, solo deseo perderme en este sentimiento; tus dientes muerden mi cuello aumentando mis sensaciones placenteras, y de pronto solo siento como giramos en esa enorme cama y ahora yo estoy arriba, eres un pervertido, pero no tengo problema, siempre te complaceré, me apoye en tu abdomen acariciándolo en el proceso mientras me empalaba en tu miembro montándote, tus ojos me miraban con el libido encendido por completo, nunca me habías mirado así… como si realmente te gustara… como si yo fuera una aparición ante tus ojos - ngh… S-Seto… - suspiro tu nombre arqueando mi espalda, siento tus manos sobre mi trasero apretándolo, de vez en vez me das sonoras y ardientes nalgadas que solo me existan mas… soy un masoquista… lo sé, desde el momento en que me aferre a amarte aun sabiendo que me eras prohibido… siempre seré tu masoquista incondicional. Siento tus manos subir a mi espalda y me atraes a tu cuerpo besándome con fuerza, respondo a ese beso con la misma pasión que me es arrebatado mientras mis caderas siguen moviéndose frenéticas por sentirte.

-Estas... muy fogoso hoy Yugi… - susurras mientras muerdes mi cuello y yo solo me retuerzo de placer, ¿te complace que sea así?

-Ngh… aahh… es porque… estas poseyéndome - jadeo entrecortado sintiendo mi cuerpo arder, movido por el momento beso tu cuello y tu pecho logrando con orgullo sacarte un varonil gemido que hace mi cuerpo estremecerse.

Sigo moviéndome con fuerza, con estrepito, hasta que mi cuerpo se siente cansado pero me obligo a seguir, quiero más, mucho más, creo que has logrado percatarte de que estoy cansándome porque tus manos sujetan mi cintura ayudándome a seguir saltando sobre ti, pero mi cuerpo no responde como quisiéramos ¿Cierto? Por propia voluntad me aleje un poco poniéndome en cuatro aunque más bien mi pecho quedaba recostado en la cama mientras mi cadera quedaba levantada deseoso de seguir siendo llenado por ti - entra… tómame… sígueme cogiendo - estaba consiente de mi lenguaje sucio y vulgar pero al parecer eso solo logro reanimar tu rudeza ya que sin vacilar me aferraste por la cadera enterrándote en mi provocando que arañara las sabanas - ahhh... Seto… a-amo Seto… dame más duro… nggh… - tus embestidas eran fuertes y profundas, amaba esa sensación, sin importar cuanto me doliera; sentí tu lengua sobre mi espalda logrando que me arqueara felinamente, tus manos fueron hacia mi pecho pellizcando mis pezones y yo solo podía gemir con esos choques envolviéndome - ngh… aaahh…

-Di quien es tu dueño… ngh… dilo - me ordenas con tu voz ronca de excitación, mi cabeza da vueltas y lo que sale de mi boca son apenas murmuraciones sin sentido

-Tu… solo tú eres mi dueño… aaahhh… mi amo Seto… soy tuyo… solo tuyo… - no puedo controlar lo que digo, estoy absorto entre sensaciones, me jalas de los brazos y te siento aún más dentro de mí, esta gloriosa sensación que me confunde y me llena, me enderezo un poco acariciando tu nuca aferrándome al brazo que ahora envuelve mi cintura, agachas un poco el rostro besándome de nuevo y te recibo sin queja, siento tu mano masturbándome y mi placer no podía ser mayor, mi mente se queda en blanco solo sintiendo tu fuego en mi piel, con movimientos errados sé que estas a punto de venirte… yo también estoy igual… un gruñido ronco escapa de tu boca al tiempo que muerdes mi hombro y un calor exquisito llena mis entrañas, siento tu cuerpo vibrar detrás de mi provocando que yo también encuentre mi clímax salpicando mi esencia en tu mano, jadeantes terminamos recostados en la cama, tu encima de mi aun sin salir de mi interior, siento tu cálido aliento chocar en mi húmeda piel haciéndome tiritar, con un cuidado impropio de ti sales de mi interior recostándote de lado en la cama pero esta vez no me das la espalda, contrario a eso me giras para quedar frente a frente, acaricias con ternura mi rostro y mi interior vibra con nerviosismo, ¿estas mirándome o solo comparas mis facciones aun infantiles con las afiladas y definidas de tu amado rubio? Lo se… aun a pesar de mis 19 años me veo como un chiquillo de 16 que no es muy alto ni esculpido, parezco un niño, pero no lo soy, soy un hombre loco y deseoso de algo que nunca obtendrá, por primera vez siento tus caricias suaves en mi rostro y solo tiemblo ante tu tacto, tomo la mano que recorre mi mejilla besándola con devoción, estas manos que me toman, me aprisionan y me destruyen… estas manos que solo han sabido darme placer a través del dolor no sabes cómo las aprecio porque ellas me han dado tu tacto aunque cruel y fiero ha sido la forma que has tenido para amarme aunque sea con tu cuerpo, tomas mis manos entre las tuyas besándolas con suavidad y miras mis ojos con seducción en los tuyos, ¿porque te comportas así ahora? ¿Extrañaras mis manos cuando ya no puedan tocarte? ¿Tu piel recordara mi tacto cuando estés con él? Claro que no, soy tan poca cosa como para que me recuerdes cuando al fin regreses a los brazos de tu amor, siento ganas de llorar, pero intento ser fuerte y te sonrió, quiero decirte que te amo, que siempre te voy a amar mi hermoso dios de cabello castaño y ojos de hielo, tú has sido mi amado verdugo, y a pesar de tus intentos no quiero despertar a la realidad, sé que no sientes nada por mí pero yo te he entregado todo de mí, sé que entiendes este dolor… de amar y luego ser destruido, tú me destruiste antes pero aun así, estos años a tu lado han sido los más felices para mí.

Me lanzo a tus labios besándote hambriento, me abrazas y siento tus uñas rasguñar mi espalda, si… justo así… sigue marcándome, has cada espacio de mi cuerpo gritar que te pertenece, que solo tengo un dueño llamado Seto Kaiba. Mi mano recorre tu cuerpo hasta tocar tu miembro y lo comienzo a acariciar

-Estas insaciable hoy mi muñequito - sonríes con satisfacción y yo solo me muerdo los labios

\- Poséeme de nuevo, quiero que me tomes y te marques en mi… - susurro y al mirar un brillo de lujuria en tus ojos siento como me acorralas entre la cama y tu cuerpo dejándome a tu disposición, con besos y lamidas reclamas mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho donde te dedicas a morder y lamer por donde se te antoja, me aferro a las sabanas suspirando de placer sintiendo como mi cuerpo vibra ante tu tacto - ngh…ahh… - tu lengua baja hasta mi vientre haciéndome gemir con profundidad siento tus manos separar mis piernas y estas bajando más… esto… no es normal, detengo tu proseguir alejándome un poco, tu nunca me has hecho eso… ¿por qué ahora…?

Levantas tu mirada confundido y siento mi rostro arder, quizás estoy sonrojado -¿Qué sucede?

-Nada… e-es que tu no… - las palabras me salen ahogadas y cortadas, esto era lo que quería… que él me poseyera entero entonces ¿por qué tengo miedo? Salí abruptamente de mis pensamientos cuando siento que me sujetas por las rodillas arrastrándome nuevamente a tu alcance y con brusquedad separas mis piernas comenzando a lamer mi entre pierna causándome un choque en todo mi ser

-Solo relájate… disfrútalo… - me susurras y tu lengua hábil toca con maestría mi miembro duro y palpitante, no puedo dejar de mirarte… es tan erótico que siento que me correré con solo esa imagen

-Ahhh… S-Seto… - comencé a gemir tu nombre con dificultad, tus manos acarician mis muslos y me quedo paralizado cuando tu boca me toma por entero, siento que la cabeza me gira y mi cuerpo flota, con razón te gusta tanto cuando te lo hago yo a ti, me aferro a las sabanas mientras una de mis manos acaricia tu cabello, no me atrevo a jalarlo como tú lo haces conmigo, por eso me detengo de las sabanas sintiendo la electricidad que me causas recorriendo mi cuerpo - mmm… Seto… aahh… - me siento enervado de sensaciones, mi sangre arde como fuego, no puedo pensar en nada que no sea este momento perfecto, tu lengua acaricia mi miembro mientras tus labios ejercen una ligera presión que me vuelve loco, siento un espasmo recorrerme cuando comienzas a moverte mas rápido, sin querer apreté tu cabello entre mis dedos, mis gemidos estaban ahogándose y sentía como que el aire me faltaba -S-Seto… no… mas… voy… a… - decía con urgencia intentando separarme de ti, estaba a punto de correrme, a ti te gustaba que me tragara tu leche pero quizás a ti no, por más que hubiese querido venirme en tu boca era algo que no debía hacer, sin embargo, como adivinando mi pensamiento aferraste mi cadera y succionaste aún más fuerte - Seto…n-no… no…ah… aahh… aaaaahhhh…- gemí con fuerza al sentir que me corría, tape mi rostro con mi brazo muriéndome de vergüenza, más de reojo pude ver como lamias tus labios y tus dedos en una de tus faces más eróticas que hizo mi excitación aumentar

-Mmm… dulce… - susurraste roncamente y yo solo escondí mas mi rostro ardiendo

-N-no… no digas esas cosas… - mi voz salía quebrada y algo llorosa, eso se había sentido tan bien que casi lloraba de placer, tu sin embargo hiciste que te mostrara mi rostro y me besaste profundamente sintiendo tu lengua recorrer mi boca, sintiendo en tu saliva el sabor de mi propia esencia. Pero tú estabas duro de nuevo, listo para volver a cogerme, hiciste que me acostara de lado y tras subir un poco mi pierna a tu hombro entraste en mi con fuerza de una sola embestida, dolió mucho menos que hacia un rato pero aun veía estrellas al ser penetrado por ti, me aferraba a las sabanas comenzando a jadear nuevamente, estaba mucho más sensible ahora después de ese orgasmo que había experimentado así que las sensaciones se sentían increíblemente vividas, tus embestidas cada vez más fuertes me hacían gemir con fuerza, moví un poco la cabeza mirándote y tu rostro hermoso y varonil reflejaba placer y satisfacción, tus ojos entrecerrados me miraban fijamente mientras tu boca entreabierta soltaba jadeos profundos, me gire para poder mirarte, mis piernas abiertas a tus costados mientras te enterrabas con fuerza en mí, mi corazón latía con fuerza y mis manos aferran tus brazos sin querer apartarse, mi hermoso dragón… - aahhh… ahhh… si… mas… más Seto…- y como si fuera una orden me abriste más las piernas enterrándote más profundo en mí, tus movimientos rudos, fuertes, profundos, tus labios besaban mi cuello lamiendo lo que estaba a tu paso, tus gruñidos iban más en aumento y tus movimientos comenzaban a ser más rápidos y certeros

-Ngghh… vas a estar tan lleno de mi… aah Yugi…- gimes mi nombre y siento como con violencia tocas ese punto que me vuelve loco

-Si… si… lléname… quiero sentirte… ngh… te amo… te amo - mis músculos se contrajeron al sentir los labios de mi castaño morder los míos, seguido de un gruñido ahogado ese calor vuelve a llenar mis entrañas. Lo se… te lo volví a decir pero no lo pude evitar… a mi favor tengo que el acto tan intenso no me dejaba pensar bien, los dos respiramos agitados y tras besarme de nuevo sales de mi recostándote a mi lado, me abrazas y acaricias mi cabeza, estas muy raro mi amor, pero yo solo sonrió y me dejo hacer abrazándote suavemente, poco a poco tu respiración se vuelve tranquila y pausada, te quedas dormido, levanto la vista observando esas facciones finas y varoniles que hacen único tu rostro, unos cuantos cabellos se adhieren a tu frente por el sudor, a ambos nos cubre una fina ambrosia causada por nuestra pasión, tomo tu rostro entre mis manos y beso con suavidad tus labios, mi último beso para la persona que más amo en el mundo, quiero quedarme a tu lado… si tú me lo pidieras… si tan solo me eligieras a mi…

Veo la hora y el cielo comienza a tornarse pardo, está aclarando poco a poco, las velas ahora solo son un vestigio de cera, la música hacía tiempo se había detenido, me separe de tu abrazo y en la penumbra tome mis cosas vistiéndome completamente, guarde el bonito kimono que había hecho solo para estar contigo, y tras tomar mi mochila me la colgué a los hombros, di una última mirada hacia donde yacías dormido, ¿me extrañaras? ¿Notaras en algún m0mento mi ausencia? ¿Aquellos brazos que te esperan te darán más calor que los míos? ¿Hare que por un momento compares mi cuerpo, mis labios, mis besos, mi forma de amarte con los de él? Eran tantas preguntas sin respuesta y que no soportaría conocerlas de todos modos, bese tu mejilla con suavidad aspirando el aroma de tu cabello y sonrió con tristeza - te amo… con todo mi corazón - susurre suavemente y tu diste un suspiro largo, me quede quieto un momento pensé que te desperté, sin embargo solo te acurrucaste y seguiste durmiendo. En silencio, salí de tu habitación, de tu mansión y después de tu vida, camine por la calle con el frio de la mañana golpeando mi rostro por el que comenzaban a correr mis lágrimas cálidas, todo lo que quería era hacerte feliz, solo deseaba curar tu corazón y si había posibilidad, que me amaras aunque fuera una milésima parte de lo que yo te amo a ti, pero falle miserablemente, no solo no pude curarte si no que tampoco te hice feliz ¿podrías alguna vez perdonar a este loco soñador y enamorado, que lo único que deseaba era tu corazón? Que ambicioso soy… era demasiado pedir para alguien tan poca cosa como yo, pedir que una persona tan perfecta se enamorara de alguien como yo, un nadie… un nada…

Cuando llegue a mi casa el cielo estaba muy claro quizás eran como las 8 de la mañana, no lo sabía, pero no era como si me importara, al entrar a la casa un aire frio de nostalgia y soledad me recibe, hacía dos años que había muerto mi abuelo y la casa se sentía terriblemente vacía sin él, suspire con dolor y deje mi mochila en algún lugar de la sala, fui a la cocina por lo que necesitaba para mi patético gran final, había allí una botella de whisky, mi abuelo la compro para que la bebiéramos el día que cumpliera 18… más el murió meses antes de que alcanzara esa edad, dijo que sería la primera vez que me dejaría beber si quería hasta perder el conocimiento pero, lamento decirlo abuelo, esta vez quizá beba hasta caer en coma, había investigado que drogas harían un mejor efecto, así que tome el frasquito donde tenía mi coctel mortal, subí a mi recamara viendo por última vez mis cosas, ese cuarto de un niño queriendo ser un hombre, juguetes aun en los estantes pero con cosas útiles para la vida, un limbo entre el niño que fui y el tonto que ahora soy , fui al baño y comencé a llenar la bañera, el agua estaba a penas tibia pero ¿qué más daba? Después de todo los cadáveres ya no sienten nada, cruzo por mi mente una carta de despedida, pero no era necesaria, después de todo ya no había nada que quisiera decir además pasarían días o semanas antes de que alguien encontrara mi cuerpo sin vida, lo sé porque ya no tengo a nadie a quien yo le importe. Frente al espejo comencé a quitarme la ropa viendo que él me mostraba un cuerpo delgaducho y pálido, no iba a desnudarme por completo, quien me encontrara, si es que alguien lo hacía, no debía verme tan expuesto, quizás mi cuerpo estará hinchado por el agua para ese entonces y en un horrible estado de descomposición. Me quede frente al espejo mirándome un poco, entre la camiseta interior y los boxes se delineaba la figura pequeña de un niño… que ya era un hombre, mis brazos mostraban marcas de moretones al igual que rasguños, estos estaban también en mis muslos y se asomaban por mi pecho, me quite la camiseta avergonzándome un poco por esa figura tan ridículamente espigada, ahora entiendo porque mi ojiazul me observaba como lo hacía, debía pensar que era muy extraño y de verdad no lo culpo, después de todo no crecí con normalidad, a través de mi reflejo pude delinear los rasguños y mordiscos que mi hermoso castaño había marcado en mí, los acaricie un poco sintiendo un ligero dolor, sonreí sutilmente suspirando, después de todo me iría con ese bello recuerdo tatuado en mi piel, aun sentía dentro de mi parte de su esencia, volví a ponerme la camiseta y una vez la bañera estuvo lista cerré la llave del agua y me metí en ella, se sentía algo fría por lo que tirite un poco pero estaba bien, tome el frasquito con todas esas drogas que se encargarían de adormecerme y parar todas mis funciones vitales, dos resbalaron a mi boca y las trague con el alcohol, el sabor amargo y fuerte hizo arder mi garganta al grado de hacerme toser, sabia bastante extraño pero proseguí hasta terminar el frasco y llevaba media botella terminada, me empecé a sentir un poco mareado no sabía si las drogas estaban haciendo efecto o era por el alcohol, quizás eran las dos juntas, entre trago y trago me fui recostando en la bañera viendo hacia la nada, si no moría por las drogas o el alcohol seguro moriré ahogado. Me puse a imaginar cómo sería mi vida si Joey no te hubiera dejado plantado y tal como lo planeaste hubieses hecho una vida con el… quizás yo hubiera terminado rindiéndome, me hubiera puesto triste pero me hubiera repuesto, tal vez hubiese conocido a una persona que me amara, para la cual yo hubiera sido lo más importante de su vida y hubiese dedicado su vida a hacerme feliz… y muy probablemente yo también lo hubiera amado con todo mi corazón, él hubiera hecho que mi vida retomara sentido y me hubiera enseñado esos pequeños detalles y dulzuras del amor… esos que no conocí estando contigo… él me hubiera enseñado a ver el sol en un día nublado, a encontrar calor en la lluvia, a ver las estrellas en un cielo opacado… quizás él me hubiera atesorado como lo más precioso de su mundo… así como yo a ti…probablemente me hubiese casado con él, ilusionado, feliz y lleno de amor, mis lágrimas caían de mi rostro mezclándose en el agua… si tan solo Joey no se hubiera ido yo no me hubiera acercado a ti con tontas ilusiones de que me correspondieras, me hubiese ahorrado lágrimas y desconsuelos, noches dando vueltas en la cama pensando que me hacía falta para que me amaras… te di mi respeto, mi paciencia, mi comprensión, mi apoyo, mi tiempo, mi ternura, mi corazón, mi alma y mi cuerpo… pero nada fue suficiente, nada te hacia feliz y yo quería darte aún más pero nunca estuviste dispuesto a querer recibir lo que yo te daba… ojala Joey no se hubiera ido… porque así no hubiese visto a la persona que amo sufrir y llorar como lo hiciste, porque de haberse quedado sabría que tú eras feliz y yo hubiese estado tranquilo sabiéndote bien, por lo que continuar mi camino hubiese sido mi opción, sé que tú nunca me pediste que hiciera todo eso… no te culpo, tú no tienes la culpa de mi estupidez, tu quisiste alejarme pero me quede; al menos te agradezco que no te acostaras con nadie más mientras lo hacías conmigo.

Poco a poco mis sentidos se apagan, mis parpados pesan y ya no escucho nada, no siento el agua ya… es mi fin… Seto, amor mío, espero que esta vez Joey te sepa valorar y sepa que es una bendición ser amado por ti, dichoso el, que siempre tuvo tu corazón, espero que seas feliz, que tengas la felicidad que desesperadamente quise darte y no pude, si pudiera tener un deseo seria que nadie nunca te amé como yo… con esta locura y entrega enfermiza, si… lo sé, fue un amor obsesivo y aberrante, me abandone a ti, dicen que amar es entregarle a alguien los medios para destruirte sabiendo que no lo hará, yo sin embargo, sabía desde el inicio que me destruirías y aun así te entregue todo, ojala que nadie te amé así de nuevo… que te amen bien… y sepan hacerte feliz.

Mis ojos se han cerrado, no siento nada ni escucho nada, todo lo que me rodea… es esta silenciosa oscuridad. Ahora reconozco que este amor si fue enfermizo y obsesivo, quizás si lo intentaba podía amar a alguien más pero ya no deseo que sea así… ya no quiero atormentarme más.

Al final he terminado como aquella triste sirenita, que lo dio todo por el amor y al final tuvo que aceptar que su amado nunca le correspondería y debía ver como su vida se unía a la de alguien más, sin embargo, yo como ella prefería morir a tener que asesinar a la persona que amo, no estaba tan enfermo como para ir con el grito de "mío o de nadie" y arrebatarle la vida a mi castaño… no… no sería capaz de anteponerme antes que él, para mí su felicidad era lo más valioso, por eso no importaba si como La Sirenita yo terminaba siendo solo efímera espuma de mar en el recuerdo de mi príncipe cruel, pues así como el no pidió mi amor también no cargaría con mi existencia… pero no niego que… me hubiera gustado vivir feliz a su lado...


	2. Mi ángel

Nunca te comprendí muy bien… ni a ti, ni a tu extraña forma de ser, cada que te preguntaba solo decías que querías estar a mi lado… pero nunca te regodeabas presumiendo que estabas conmigo, yo me esperaba quizás alguna mención en los programas de chismes, un artículo en el periódico o revistas, los paparazis molestando por declaraciones pero siempre fuiste discreto y reservado, después esperaba que me pidieras regalos o dinero para no decirle a nadie que estábamos juntos pero el que traía cosas para mi eras tú, detalles tontos y cursis cartas de amor, chocolates comerciales, flores de papel, luego espere que me pidieras que te sacara de viaje o que moviera influencias para que la tienda de tu abuelo tuviera más éxito pero nunca me exigiste nada… solo pedias un beso o un abrazo a cambio de ¿qué? Yo nunca te exigí fidelidad y aun así decías que no ibas a amar a nadie como a mí, nunca te exigí tiempo y aun así te quedabas tan cerca de mí. Aún recuerdo esas veces… después de haberse cumplido un mes de esa fecha desastrosa, en las que ibas a mi oficina y esperabas a que yo saliera, solo para poder verme… debo decir que era molesto, pero lo hiciste casi por dos meses hasta que te dije que no fueras más, pero no te rendiste y ahora en lugar de esperarme en la oficina te metías a mi casa y me esperabas en la habitación, decías que solo querías hablar, yo no te contestaba y escuchaba tu parloteo por casi una hora hasta que te decidías a irte, le dije a Mokuba que no te dejara entrar de nuevo pero no sé cómo lo convencías para que me desobedeciera, según las palabras de mi hermano tú me hacías bien, que tontería… a pesar de que te quedabas en mi habitación nunca te acercaste de mas, decías que estabas allí para mi… me hartabas al punto de quererte meter en una caja con destino al África, pero debía admitir que tu presencia me hacía sentirme menos solo… y que al entrar a mi cuarto estaba ansioso por encontrarte allí, con esa sonrisita boba dibujándose en tus labios mientras estabas sentado en la alfombra o el pequeño sofá junto a la ventana con alguno de mis libros en las manos.

Recuerdo la primera vez que te tome… era el primer año en que se cumplía esa estúpida fecha… si ese maldito perro no se hubiera largado hubiese sido el primer aniversario de nuestro matrimonio, pero según su carta "tenía miedo de que estuviéramos precipitándonos, que éramos muy jóvenes para casarnos y que quizás nos arrepentiríamos de esa decisión…" arrepentirnos… el único arrepentido allí era el, y yo… yo me arrepentía por haber gastado mi tiempo con un cobarde que solo estuvo jugando conmigo y mis sentimientos, lo amaba tanto que al recibir esa carta sentí como me arrancaban el corazón y congelaban el hueco que había quedado, no pude evitarlo y allí en el escritorio de mi despacho me puse a llorar… no solía hacerlo pero aun su recuerdo era una daga atravesándome el pecho, lo ame tanto… ame cada uno de sus detalles, su cabello dorado como espigas al sol, sus ojos marrón profundos y brillantes, esa piel blanca un poco dorada y suave al tacto… su ser entero, su sonrisa fresca… no entendía, después de un año no entendía que sucedió, si el juraba que me amaba y yo a él, discutíamos algunas veces, nuestros caracteres chocaban entre si constantemente pero siempre tratábamos de solucionarlo; estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos y mi dolor que no me di cuenta cuando entraste al despacho y tal como un gatito silencioso te acercaste y pusiste una de tus pequeñas manos sobre las mías, levante la mirada y note en tu rostro esa sonrisa que delineaba tus labios con una mirada de… ¿compasión, lastima? Aparte tu mano limpiándome seguidamente el rostro.

-No necesito tu pena Yugi, déjame en paz - mi voz sonó firme y autoritaria, me aliviaba un poco que no estuviera temblorosa

-Te equivocas… no es pena… ni compasión, mucho menos lastima, me duele verte así… me entristece saber que aun su recuerdo te afecta a este grado… - me dijiste con una dulce voz mientras te acercabas hasta estar a mi lado, tus ojos… tus bonitos y grandes ojos del color de la amatista relucían y reflejaban esa preocupación

-¿Por qué? ¿En qué te afecta que este triste o no? No es tu maldito problema - me levante mirándote con enojo, eras tan entrometido siempre indagando en mi vida, me miraste un poco sorprendido por esa reacción pero aun así no retrocediste ni me tuviste temor, solo parpadeaste y tus ojos reflejaban ahora algo más profundo, algo que no supe descifrar.

-Porque eres importante para mí… - fue tu única respuesta, estaba harto de ti, de su recuerdo, de todo

-Bien… veamos qué tan importante - te tome de la muñeca y te bese con fuerza, no me moleste en tomar atención de tu sabor, de tus labios o el temblor de tu cuerpo, estaba enojado y muy dolido, solo quería desahogarme y tu… eras mi víctima de sacrificio.

Te lleve a mi habitación y tras arrancarte la ropa ate tus manos a tu espalda con mi corbata, así no podrías defenderte, me quite el cinturón azotándote con él, tus gritos de dolor calmaban la tormenta que llevaba dentro, nunca me pare a pensar, no estaba siendo nada racional, era instinto puro y tal como una bestia en celo iba a tomarte, si me tome la molestia del lubricante no había sido por ti, si no había humedad me dolería a mi también y el dolor solo te lo quería infringir a ti, un grito desgarrador salió de tu garganta cuando arremetí contra ti, tu cuerpo se tensaba y gemías de dolor pude ver correr por tu rostro lagrimas recorriendo tus mejillas pero no me importo, cuando termine un ligero hilo de sangre mezclada con mi semen manchaba tus muslos, si te lastime o si te dolió no fue de mi importancia, esperaba que con eso hubieras aprendido tu lección de no meterte donde no te llaman. Cuando el enojo había pasado un poco repare en las marcas de tu cuerpo, moretones cubrían tu blanca piel al igual que rasguños, con dificultad podías moverte a penas, esa mañana cuando desperté no estabas allí, deje de saber de ti por una semana después de aquello y creí que por fin me había librado de tu presencia… mas no fue así, pasada la semana estabas en mi cuarto de nuevo esperándome con esa sonrisa llena de ternura y amabilidad, con esa mirada violeta llena de cariño… en serio eres masoquista, a partir de allí solo si yo quería lo hacíamos obligándote a hacer cosas que te avergonzaban, allí me di cuenta que yo fui quien te arrebato la virginidad, eras tan inexperto y tímido, seguro esperabas tener una primera vez mágica, llena de amor y ternura, pero la verdad es que yo no tenía intensión más que de tener sexo contigo de la forma que yo quisiera, llegue a pensar que me ibas a exigir que cambiara, que no siguiera tratándote así, pensé que no resistirías pero otra vez me sorprendí contigo, no solo resististe si no que fuiste acostumbrándote y tomándole el placer a eso, pero solo eras un pervertido masoquista en la cama, fuera de ella, cuando no quería hacerlo tú con paciencia me mostrabas tu ternura, tu cariño y seguías sin pedirme nada, cuando teníamos sexo muchas veces me gritabas que me amabas… y una noche me preguntaste que si te podría llegar a amar… que tontería, ¿por qué querría volver a enamorarme después del golpe tan duro que me dio ese sentimiento?

Han pasado ya tres años desde que estás conmigo y sigues estando incondicionalmente a mi lado, a pesar de que fuiste el mejor amigo de quien era mi pareja me aseguraste que contigo también corto comunicación, a pesar de que en nuestra época de estudiantes yo te trataba como si no valieras nada, tuviste el valor de acercarte a mi después de lo que paso y te quedaste a mi lado sin pedirme nada… sin exigirme incluso que te amara, nunca te vi llorar ni entristecerte, siempre te vi feliz, las mañanas en las que amanecías en la mansión te escuchaba tararear contento mientras te dabas un baño o al bajar las escaleras me esperabas con uno de mis desayunos favoritos; realmente no te pude entender. Cuando me entere que Joey había regresado intente no darle importancia, después de todo el ya no era parte de mi vida pero me hacía replantearme cada cosa en mi presente, incluyéndote a ti, hacía poco él fue a verme a la oficina asegurándome que todo había sido un error, que se había equivocado al irse así, que yo era lo mejor que había pasado en su vida y que lo dejara regresar a mí, esa visita revolvió todo en mí, estos años guardando tantos sentimientos, ¿lo seguía amando? Quizás… unos días después de que fuera a verme me envió un mensaje, quería que nos viéramos en aquel lugar que fue especial para ambos, no sé porque razón acepte, ahora iba en camino a la mansión mi mente era un mar de enredos pero de pronto tu saltaste en mis pensamientos, eras una molestia pero… habías estado a mi lado cuando sentía que estaba solo, habías limpiado mis lágrimas inconscientes y recibido mi ira… estabas loco… pero eras tan paciente, a pesar de lo poco que te hablaba o mi falta de atención. De pronto me plantee otro escenario imaginándote en los brazos de alguien más… imaginando a ese otro besando tu cuerpo con devoción y ternura, demostrando en cada una de sus caricias suaves su amor por ti, pero lo peor fue cuando te imagine gimiendo entre sus brazos mirándolo de esa forma entregada y perdida… la forma en la que a mí me miras… gimiendo su nombre pidiéndole por mas… jurándole amor… como lo haces conmigo y mi sangre hirvió en ese momento, entonces me di cuenta que estaba sintiendo celos de mis propios pensamientos, que solo imaginar que pudieras amar a otra persona me vuelve loco. Entonces pensé en qué haría sin ti… sin tu bella mirada amatista iluminando cada noche con su ternura, sin tus brazos que no se cansan de darme su calor… cuidándome preciosamente como si fuese su tesoro, sin tus labios pronunciándome sus palabras de cariño, brindándome cada beso con un amor profundo. Me di cuenta entonces, que ese extraño amor tuyo, loco y aferrado casi obsesivo, era el amor más puro que alguien me hubiera dado… desinteresado, sin egoísmos, paciente y lleno de ternura… que soportaba todo sin debilitarse, Yugi… mi precioso Yugi…

Suspire con profundidad mirando hacia la ventana, debia alejarte, mientras siguiera confundido, mientras no definiera mis sentimientos, mientras analizaba si iba a dejar que Joey volviera a mi vida si me daba cuenta que lo seguia amando… despues de saber que hacer sabría también que hacer contigo. Al llegar a la mansión subo directo a mi cuarto, sé que estarás esperándome allí, pero al abrir la puerta un suave aroma de jazmín llena el aire, la habitación esta iluminada tenuemente y se escucha una melodía suave -¿Yugi?- pregunto confundido pero una silueta se mueve de la cama

-Aquí estoy… - tu voz resuena clara y seductora como un cristal, te acercas a mí con una elegancia atrapante, y reparo en lo que traes puesto… pareces como una muñeca de porcelana, con ese Kimono purpura y dorado ajustándose a tu cintura estrecha y delicada, la tela se resbala un poco de tus hombros revelando tu suave piel, estas tan arrebatador… solté el aire que sin darme cuenta había retenido, pero simplemente estabas tan sensual que no podía quitarte la vista de encima, me tomaste la mano y me hiciste sentarme en la cama, tal como un doncel al servicio de su amo me dijiste con voz sumisa pero seductora que me ayudarías a relajarme, tus manos hábiles quitaron el saco de mis hombros y desanudaron la corbata para después desabrochar mi camisa, comenzaste a masajear mis hombros sintiendo al instante una gran relajación, tus manos son mágicas mi pequeño amante

-¿Porque estas tan juguetón Yugi? - te pregunto un poco confundido, tu no sueles ser así, odiabas ponerte trajes, aún recuerdo tu cara de indignación cuando te hice ponerte un uniforme de chica muy muy corto y más cuando te obligue a usar el traje de maid, escuche un tipo de risita escapar de tus labios diciéndome que querías complacerme y que estabas dispuesto a todo lo que yo quisiera, era más de lo que yo esperaba, tu dulce voz seductora, tu calor en mi espalda, sentir tus labios rozar mi piel, estaba excitándome, cuando me di cuenta te arrodillaste frente a mí y de forma tímida y juguetona me preguntaste si quería que te hicieras cargo mientras tus manos ya habían revelado mi miembro duro, joder… solo mámalo…, no recuerdo que respondí pero con fingida timidez comenzaste a lamerlo, te miraba atento calentándome mas y más, ¿en qué momento te volviste tan erótico? Un gruñido escapa de mi garganta al sentir que lo engulles por completo chupándolo y acariciándolo con tu lengua haciendo esos sonidos vulgares pero que me ponían cada vez más caliente, tus manos acariciaban mis piernas y sentía derretirme de placer, tome tu cabello con mis manos obligándote a tragarlo más profundo sintiendo como ibas moviendo tu cabeza, era tal la sensación que mi mente se puso en blanco, por minutos me deje llevar solo por esa sensación, no pude resistir más y termine corriéndome con fuerza en esa deliciosa boquita, te solté dejando que te separaras y pude verte lamiendo de tus labios mi esencia tragándotela sin quejas, si pensaba que no podías darme más sorpresas vi que estaba muy equivocado; estaba reponiéndome aun de ese placer obtenido cuando repare en que estabas masturbándote, te recostaste en la alfombra separando tus piernas dándome una bella visión de tu cuerpo excitado, el kimono se había abierto dejándome ver tu pecho blanco mientras te acariciabas a ti mismo gimiendo mi nombre, haciendo que la excitación volviera a subir por mi cuerpo, y un enorme deseo de ti nació desde lo más profundo de mi ser, cuando te corriste te dejaste caer en la alfombra para reponerte pero te tome de la muñeca y te hice ponerte de pie frente a mí, termine por desnudarte por completo mirando tu cuerpo sin cubiertas, a pesar de que no habías crecido mucho para tener 19 poseías cierto encanto y sensualidad natural desbordándose por cada poro de tu piel, por primera vez fui consiente de tu cuerpo, aunque pequeño y delgado era hermoso, cada parte bien proporcionado, fino y frágil, como una escultura en mármol tallada por el mas dedicado artista, levante la vista y tu rostro tenía un sonrojo haciendo aún más adorable tu expresión, eres hermoso Yugi… por ese pequeño momento me sentí perdido solo en tus ojos y tu piel sintiendo verdadero deseo y una pasión que sobrepasaba mi cordura, me sentí afortunado de tener para mi tal belleza tan dispuesta a mis deseos, te arroje sobre la cama y ante tu mirada comencé a desvestirme, sentía en mi tu mirada cargada de deseo ante mi figura desnuda, eres tan transparente mi pequeño, con solo ver el brillo de tus ojos sé que me deseas aún más de lo que eres capaz de contener por ti mismo, me recosté sobre ti y empecé a besarte con hambre, con un ardiente deseo que nunca antes había llenado mi interior, tus gemidos de súplica, tus movimientos sensuales… tu cuerpo abandonándose a la pasión, me enervaba y me enloquecía totalmente… Yugi, mi pequeño y dulce Yugi, tan lindo, tan tierno y a la vez tan sensual y enloquecedor, esta noche te has entregado sin medida, sin barreras; no ha sido como otras noches en las que solo tenemos sexo, esta vez… ¿me estás haciendo el amor? ¿Aun cuando yo solo juegue con tu cuerpo te has arriesgado a tal acto de confianza? Eres tan incomprensible para mí. Llego a mi limite en tu interior y mi esencia llena tus entrañas marcándote mío de nuevo, aunque esta vez… por primera vez, me doy cuenta de lo que eso significa, de lo que significa considerarte mío, de ser dueño de tu pasión… ser, sin quererlo el dueño de tu corazón tan puro y aun así rechazarlo, hago que me mires recostados en la cama y acaricio con suavidad tu rostro aun sonrojado, húmedo por la lluvia de hace un rato y siento que es la primera vez en que te veo realmente, cada hermoso y fino detalle de tu rostro de adolescente, aun infantil, con esa mirada de inocencia pero que a través de ellos esconden un sentimiento complejo y profundo que solo me das a mi… que solo quiero que me des a mí, siento como tomas mi mano y la besas con delicadeza, casi con fervor como si algo quisieras decirme pero el silencio es lo único que me responde, tomo tu dos manos y las beso de la misma forma fervorosa, adorándolas, estas manos benditas que me han brindado tanto calor, que me han acuñado entre ellas sosteniendo mis penas, mis enojos y mi dolor, estas manos que me acarician y me atesoran, vuelvo a pensar inconscientemente… Yugi ¿qué haría yo sin ti?… que haría sin la luz de tus ojos iluminando mi tristeza, sin la ternura de tu persona dispuesta a acabar con mi dolor, sin tus caricias que me sanan, sin tus labios que inyectan dulzura a este amargo personaje en el que me he convertido… estoy dudando de mí mismo. Siento como te aferras a mí y me besas con fuerza, con locura, con más ganas, me pides que te tome de nuevo pero ahora quiero hacer más, quiero hacer que disfrutes, que el placer aturda tus sentidos, por una vez, solo una vez antes de despedirme por tiempo indefinido de ti, no sé qué me pasa, no sé si es porque estas tan insaciable y demandante de atención, o que yo estoy más confundido de lo que había pensado pero no puedo con este deseo enorme de hacerte mío, de hacer que me entregues aún más de lo que ya me has dado, te deseo con locura. Entre besos recorro tu cuerpo escuchando con satisfacción esos gemidos de placer que se te escapan de la boca mientras tu cuerpo se estremece debajo de mí, entre besos y lametones, por primera vez soy consciente de la textura y el sabor de tu cuerpo, Yugi… mi dulce Yugi, eres tan cálido, tan suave, tu piel es tan aterciopelada y fina como seda blanca e impecable, así eres tu… sin ninguna mancha que te corrompa… sabes dulce pero no eres empalagoso, es tu sabor natural porque solo así tú has podido sobrellevar toda mi amargura regalándome momentos de alivio con tu dulzura y amor… ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto de no disfrutar de ti apropiadamente en todo este tiempo? Eres un manjar digno de un rey y yo fui un ciego por no haberte disfrutado así antes. No me puedo detener ahora, quiero más, quiero mucho más, baje hasta tu miembro ya erguido deseoso de atención y separe tus piernas para probarlo pero me detuviste y te apartaste de mi pude ver entonces ese rostro que no había visto hacía tiempo, había inseguridad, confusión, y miedo reflejados en tus bellas amatistas confundidas, yo solo sonreí de lado y te jale hacia mi alcance comenzando a lamerte, te dije que solo lo disfrutaras, y aun con resistencia de tu parte seguí disfrutando de ti y esos gemidos que podían ser confundidos con llanto pero que yo tanto disfrutaba de arrancarte de la garganta, levante la mirada solo para observar tus reacciones, tu rostro sonrojado, tus ojos cerrados y tus labios entreabiertos eran la gran recompensa para este momento, sentí tu mano sobre mi cabeza pero no jalaste mi cabello como yo contigo, aun con todo me tienes cierto nivel de respeto, dejas que te destruya pero tú siempre me cuidas a mí, succione con más fuerza hasta sentir ese dulce estremecimiento en el que me apodere de tu esencia completa.

Veo tu rostro sonrojado y en tus ojos la petición muda de que continúe y movido por esa envolvente mirada vuelvo a hacerte mío de forma desesperada y hambrienta, quiero absorber todo de ti ¿qué clase de hechizo has puesto en mi hoy para necesitarte de esta forma? Estoy a punto de terminar nuevamente y por tus gemidos sé que estas igual, estoy absorto en esa imagen tuya entregándote sin reservas "te amo… te amo" escucho tu voz repitiéndome aquellas palabras necias que tantas veces has pronunciado, ahora vuelves a afirmármelo pero no sé porque mi corazón se ha acelerado aún más al escucharlas, como si me emocionara oírlas pero al mismo tiempo hay un temor que no puedo explicar. Calló tus labios con un beso hambriento y ansioso, no quiero oír más tu confesión, me siento abandonado en ti pero me confunde más el escucharte. Con violenta fuerza termino corriéndome en tu interior nuevamente llenándote de mí, sin embargo ahora me siento cansado, completamente satisfecho y con dudas creciendo en mi cabeza, sin soltarte de mis brazos poco a poco me voy perdiendo en el sueño.

 _"Adiós…" escucho una voz… una voz cristalina muy familiar sin embargo oírla ahora solo me hace sentir miedo, un miedo que no había sentido antes, como el preludio a una tragedia, entre esa oscuridad puedo divisar una pequeña luz, parpadeante y cada vez más pequeña, como si estuviera apagándose, corro hacia ella pero es tan denso el aire que no puedo acelerar, como si al acercarme esa luz se alejara más de mi sin embargo no dejo de correr, debo alcanzarla "Adiós… adiós…" sigo escuchando esa voz, viene de esa luz que no logro alcanzar, y al igual que ella se va haciendo más y más tenue, con desesperación grito tratando de acelerar y al fin llego a ella, puedo notar una silueta… esa silueta que me observa en silencio en todos mis momentos pero que siempre tiene una sonrisa para mí, mas ahora su sonrisa esta borrada, de sus ojos de amatista escapan ríos de brillo que poco a poco lo van desapareciendo -Yugi… - mi voz se oye ahogada pero el voltea a verme con esas luminosas lágrimas en los ojos, no se molesta en intentar sonreírme_

 _-Adiós… mi cruel y amado príncipe…- me dice con la voz quebrada, estiro mi mano para tocarlo pero al solo roce su cuerpo blanco e inmaculado comienza a cubrirse de sombras, él era esa luz que iba siguiendo pero ahora se está apagando, su luz desaparece y lo último que logro ver son sus ojos mirándome con dolor, con horror miro a mi alrededor pero no hay nada "Tú lo has consumido" escucho mi propia voz en esta oscuridad profunda… yo soy esa oscuridad…_

Despierto agitado con la respiración irregular, restriego mi rostro aclarando mi vista, volteo a la mesita de noche y el reloj me muestra las 9:00 de la mañana, volteo a ver a la ventana y el cielo está claro, respiro más tranquilo y al mirar a mi alrededor la habitación está limpia, no hay velas consumidas, el reproductor de audio está apagado y todo en orden y su correcto lugar. Te levantaste temprano para limpiar esto, siempre eres así, me levanto envolviéndome en una bata y camino al baño esperando escuchar el agua de la ducha pero solo hay silencio, no hay vestigios de tu ropa tampoco, quizás estas abajo, así que después de darme un baño y vestirme bajo esperando recibirme el aroma de comida y café mas todo está en completo silencio, una mala punzada me atraviesa el cuerpo, no hay rastro de ti aquí y sé que eso no es normal pero trato de ignorar esa corazonada, alegrándome un poco por ver que al fin no estas aquí merodeando por la mañana, eso me da un poco de tranquilidad, ahora puedo pensar bien en mi encuentro con Joey esta tarde, no negare que lo de anoche fue una excelente distracción, sin embargo hay un algo, que no deja de preocuparme desatado por lo de anoche, no era normal en ti ese comportamiento ¿qué fue todo eso? No lo sabía, todo era tan confuso. Fui a la oficina pero no logre concentrarme, mi mente divagaba en tu recuerdo, en lo hechizado que me había sentido la noche anterior, en tus ojos mirándome de esa forma tan entregada y sumisa, un suspiro escapa de mi boca y sé que lleva tu nombre, anoche estuve a punto de corresponder tus palabras de amor pero me contuve, no quería decirte algo dejándome llevar por el momento, además… a quien amo es a Joey… ¿no es así? Ya no lo sé, ya no estoy seguro de que me sucede, mi mente divaga en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la alarma de mi teléfono indicarme que es hora de ese encuentro, más en mi camino hacia allá aun pensaba en ti. El lugar del encuentro fue uno donde hacía mucho solíamos llamar "nuestro lugar especial" un mirador poco conocido que daba hacia el mar que encontramos en una de nuestras travesuras de amantes locos. Yugi, tú y yo no tenemos un lugar especial… pero… ¿porque íbamos a tenerlo? Nunca salimos, solo tuvimos esos momentos en mi mansión… aunque no todos fueron de intimidad… esas mañanas cuando me serbias el desayuno dibujando con crema en el pan una sonrisa para mí, formando soles y corazones con lo que servias en el plato, los cálidos besos que depositabas en mi mejilla deseándome un buen día, o las tardes lluviosas donde te quedabas sentado junto al sillón de mi despacho mirándome trabajar mientras en silencio leías un libro solo por acompañarme, o las noches frías donde recostados en la cama acariciabas mi cabello mientras me contabas algo a lo que pocas veces ponía atención… no, puede que no tengamos un lugar especial como este pero si tenemos momentos nuestros que volvieron especiales esos lugares. Al irme acercando a aquel sitio pude divisar de primera instancia esa figura alta coronada de rubios cabellos que al notarme volteo a verme con una sonrisa que antaño me desarmaba al primer instante pero ahora no me parece tan radiante… no comparada con la tuya tan luminosa y llena de amor, lo observo acercarse a mí y yo no siento el corazón palpitándome de emoción ni el estómago borboteando en desagrado, no hay reacción alguna, es como si todo lo que creí aun sentir ya no estuviera

-Seto… pensé que no ibas a venir - me dice con un leve sonrojo pero no me inmuto

\- Te dije que vendría y Seto Kaiba nunca falta a su palabra

-Lo sé... yo... no sabes cuánto he estado pensando en ti, es solo que… no sé cómo explicarlo…

-Yo también he pensado mucho en ti - me mira con los ojos brillantes y una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios - y no me debes explicaciones, después de tanto tiempo no necesito palabras vacías y rebuscadas para justificar lo que fue evidente, no estabas seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí

-No, no era eso… es solo que estaba asustado… todo estaba pasando tan rápido que tuve miedo… yo quería estar a tu nivel… no solo quería ser solo tu esposo abnegado... necesitaba experimentar el mundo por mi cuenta antes de poder entregarme por completo a ti, pero he regresado a ti, ha sido difícil… no pude dejar de amarte, y si aún me aceptas… te pido que volvamos a intentarlo - sus manos se reposaron en mi pecho mientras me miraba fijo, no podía creer todo esto

-No sabes cuánto ansié escucharte decir eso, no sabes cómo había anhelado tu regreso y volver a tenerte conmigo

-Por eso estoy aquí amor… regrese a ti, para que podamos ser felices - veo como recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho y se acurruca en mi con confianza, más lo tomo de los hombros y lo separo de mi cuerpo mirándolo directamente a esos ojos confundidos que alguna vez ame

-Pero no te confundas, tardaste mucho y yo no iba a esperarte, por mucho que te amé en el pasado ahora eso solo es un recuerdo, tú ya no significas nada para mí - me di la media vuelta dispuesto a regresar por donde llegue pero lo siento tomarme de la chaqueta

-No, tú dijiste que siempre ibas a amarme, debe quedar una posibilidad

-Entiende que no hay nada, puedo perdonarte ahora por aquello pero no volvería a dejar que entres a mi vida

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me impide volver a ti? - sus ojos están llorosos y me mira desesperado, antes esa escena hubiese tirado mis barreras pero ahora ya no siento más que lastima

-Ya no siento nada por ti, todo lo que alguna vez hubo está olvidado, logre borrarte de mi

-¿Como? ¿Cómo borraste algo que me juraste que nunca se iría? - lo vi comenzar a llorar, que patético

-Tuve ayuda, de alguien que a pesar de todo nunca perdió la fe en mí y siempre estuvo allí… el logro borrar ese dolor, lo recibió y me regreso a cambio su alegría… su amor… su dulzura que transformo tanta amargura en dulces momentos… es mi ángel… mi ángel que estuvo siempre allí para no dejarme caer - mientras hablo tu imagen se muestra en mi mente, tan radiante y alegre, con esa sonrisa que todo lo ilumina y esa determinación que hace brillar tus orbes amatistas, Yugi… hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo valioso que eres para mí, que en estos tres años has calado por completo en este duro corazón y todo lo has transformado… que el amor que alguna vez sentí por esta persona frente a mí se transmuto en un amor aún más profundo que jamás he sentido… el amor que siento por ti…

-Seto…

-No hay más que decir, no vuelvas a buscarme, no te quiero de regreso - dije con indiferencia ante su llanto derramándose y me fui de allí dejándolo atrás como debió ser desde el inicio.

Al llegar a la mansión no me di cuenta de lo ansioso que estaba hasta que me vi corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación, pero quiero verte, ver tu rostro y abrazarte, besarte con locura y esta vez hacerte mío de la forma correcta; sin embargo al abrir la puerta el cuarto está completamente oscuro, al encender la luz lo que hay es solo una habitación vacía, una punzada de angustia me recorre y vuelvo a sentir miedo, de golpe llega a mi ese recuerdo de mi sueño, con desesperación tomo mi teléfono llamándote insistente pero no respondes… no, esto no es normal, algo te ha pasado, salgo de nuevo esta vez hacia tu casa, a donde sea que pueda encontrarte, al llegar a la casa-tienda todo está a oscuras pero noto una irregularidad, la puerta esta entreabierta, un escalofrió aún más grande me recorre y sin pensar entro allí, sin tocar nada enciendo el interruptor de la luz pero todo parece en orden, sin embargo logro ver tu mochila en la sala, mis latidos estaban descontrolados, siguiendo un extraño instinto subo las escaleras viendo todo a oscuras, esto es tan raro, ¿dónde estás? ¿Dónde está tu abuelo? Enciendo la luz y las puertas de las habitaciones están abiertas, excepto una que esta entrecerrada, siento un vacío en el estómago al irme acercando, hay una silueta en la bañera y una opresión en mi pecho se hace presente, al encender la luz quiero que esto sea una pesadilla, que no sea verdad, no puede ser verdad, me quedo estático por lo que me parecen momentos interminables mientras el aliento se me escapa y todo me parece irreal, me obligo a mí mismo a avanzar mientras veo una botella de whiskey en el piso y píldoras regadas, sin ser dueño de mis acciones y sin importar mojarme adentro mis brazos en el agua envolviendo tu cuerpo inerte y frio apegándote a mí y sacándote del agua, lagrimas comienzan a recorrer mi rostro mientras te acuno en mis brazos acariciando tu rostro y delineo tus ojos cerrados… no… no te puedes ir… no ahora… mi ángel… regresa a mi…


End file.
